Faltering Loyalties
by Cynical.Singer
Summary: After a frightening message sent by Starclan reveals itself, the nobodies, who stumbled upon the Warrior's world by accident, find themselves in a fix. Will they choose their loves' or the lives that they left behind?
1. Prophetic Dreams

-x-

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

_Patientstar_(A dark brown she cat with gray eyes.)

(_Frozenfang'_s mate)

A thoughtful, patient leader who is usually quiet;Pensive. Does not like to hide things from her clan, but will if Starclan tells her so.

**Deputy:**

_Shadowfire_(A completely red tom, with green eyes, and a long fluffy tail)

A loud, obnoxious, strong cat, who seems to have taken a liking to Lightningblaze and Risingstorm.

(Love interest unknown)

[Axel]

**Medicine cat:**

_Embergaze_ (A black tom with extremely long claws, and long fur. He has amber eyes that seem to stare into your soul)

A wise yet spazzy cat.

_(Mate: Eaglesoul)_

**Warriors:**

_Lightningblaze_(A mostly dark furred she cat whose paws are a fiery red. Her underbelly is white, and her eyes are a shocking green.)

A hyperactive bold warrior who will do anything to protect her friends. She is an extremely fast runner, and has a strange obsession with staying warm.

_(Love interest: Shadowfire.)_

_Frozenfang_ (A tom with snow white fur and dark blue eyes)

_(Patientstar's mate)_

A calm, optimistic cat who really isn't unique in any way.

Currently sick with greencough.

_Wolfheart_ (A cream colored tom with white flecks, that has strange, unfeeling, blue eyes.)

An unusually shady cat who only goes with the deputy Shadowfire to do anything. It is almost as if he doesn't know how to speak.

[Roxas]

_Goldenvenom_ (A threatening black tom with piercing yellow eyes.)

A short tempered, strong willed warrior.

_Apprentice:Tigerpaw_

_Risingstorm_ (A bright silver she-cat, that seems almost blue in the shade. Her eyes are Hazel, and they tend to change colors;A gift from Starclan for her undying loyalty.)

(_Goldenvenom's_ sister, and _Darkwhisker's_ granddaughter.)

An uneasily thwarted, fast paced thinker who's best skills are associated with battle. She is the one Lightningblaze learned to fight from, although she was not her mentor.

_Eaglesoul_ (A small silver cat with black stripes and a blue-gray tail. Her eyes are light gold)

Calm, but has a bad temper. She loves kits, but doesn't have any of her own. Her mother was killed by a badger, but she harbors no grudge. She tends to know a lot about medicine because of a past life, but she loves her warrior duties.

_(Mate:Embergaze)_

_Owlsight_ (A gigantic tom who is Dark gray with a bluish hue. His eyes are a greyish green.)

A very smart cat who always knows what to do in challenging situations.

_(Love interest: Eaglesoul)_

[Zexion]

_Dancingrain_ (A light brown tom with tabby markings. His eyes are a dull blue.)

A ditzy cat who seems to always get himself in trouble. He is usually hurt in some way.(Scratches, abrasions etc.)

[Demyx]

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw_ (An orange she cat with black stripes on her underbelly.)

**Mentor**: _Frozenfang_

A sensitive caring cat who can be easily persuaded.

**Elders:**

_Darkwhisker_ (A dark gray tom with brown eyes.)

A cold hearted, bitter old-man type of cat.

**Queens:** (Expecting cats, cats with kits)

None.

**Kits:**(Cats under six moons old)

None.

(Flightkit, along with his mother Brackenfur died during a ShadowClan raid. Longtail also perished while protecting Shadowfire's brother.)

Other: Brackenfur and Longtail are the mothers of Shadowfire/Wolfheart. Dancingrain is Wolfheart's brother and Owlsight is Shadowfire's.

A/n: Axel: Of course I get the PRUDE!

Zexion: -is not a prude- ... Okay.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Warriors. If I did, Lightningblaze would actually exist.

... XD

**Chapter one: Prophetic Dreams**

_I opened my eyes, groggy, and stretched out; Ready for another day in ThunderClan. Nothing much had happened lately, beyond Shadowfire FINALLY becoming deputy to our beloved Patientstar. As I stepped out of the warrior's den, I realized that the clearing was pretty empty and decided to go hunt by myself before everyone got up. I had to find some alone time or that bees-for-brains, Owlsight, would more than fill his insult quota because I simply can't be bothered by talking this early._

_As I entered the forest I took in all the smells and sights I could before I finally set out to hunt. I opened my mouth, and scented a rabbit not that far from where I was standing. I was pretty surprised that the annoyingly fast creature hadn't scented me out yet, and I immediately crouched into a hunting stance. I could even see the white creature, happily scurrying about. It would never have seen me coming- I thought- as I pounced directly upon the damned creature, and made a quick, humane kill._

_I sighed and buried the rabbit, surprised at it's weight._

_After what seemed like forever, I had finished hunting; Bringing in a large rabbit, a sparrow, and a fat mouse. I couldn't help but look forward to sharing the rabbit with Shadowfire;Which was a thought that brought me warmth, and a slightly faster, nervous heartbeat._

_"LIGHTNINGBLAZE!" A tom yowled, tackling me and knocking me over on my side. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that it was just Embergaze being stupid again._

_"Get off, bees for brains! Aren't you supposed to be a medicine cat?All mature and better than everyone else?" I said affectionately between laughs._

_His laughter echoed in the clearing,waking other warriors, as he complied to my request._

_Eaglesoul stealthily pounced on him, and I found myself laughing even harder at the sight of the tiny silver furball trying to dominate the large , long-furred cat beneath her._

_Shadowfire entered the scene shaking his head, grabbing Eaglesoul by the scruff and placing her down, a mouselength away from Embergaze.._

_"You really should stop tackling him like that, Lightningblaze might choke to death," He joked._

_"Pfft, do you honestly think that? I was PROTECTING HER. She was gonna die!" Eaglesoul meowed sarcastically, justifying her pounce._

_"It isn't a secret that you can't even protect yourself from a flo-" Darkwhisker added, from across the clearing._

_Patientstar strode in and shot a glare at Darkwhisker._

_"All cats old enough to catch their prey are to gather under the sunrock."_

_I was on my way to the sunrock when I realized that Risingstorm hadn't gotten up yet, and I dashed passed the crowd of people towards our den. When I got there I nudged her, trying to get her to awake but to no avail. She was so asleep that it didn't even seem as if she was breathing; It didn't even occur to me that she might be getting a message from Starclan until she finally opened her eyes, the pools of hazel clouded over._

_"Risingstorm?" I asked, now frightened._

_"There's no time, we have to go to the meeting! I'll tell you later." She said desperately, and led the way to the sunrock._

_Just as we got there Patientstar jumped up on the sunrock, and looked downward towards us._

_"Nice of you to join us, twolegs." She said, shame pouring down on us like acid rain._

_"... Newleaf is quickly approaching us, and I am fully aware that we're lacking in kits. Starclan is fully aware of this and has granted a wish of mine that I've had for a long time now. I would like to announce that I, Patientstar am going to kit in approximately two moons."_

_Whispers enveloped the ThunderClan cats._

_Darkstripe eventually spoke up- Silencing the whispers once and for all._

_"It is breaking the warrior code to let a leader kit so shamelessly, and we will all be punished for it!" He claimed, meowing in defiance._

_Risingstorm yowled, "How DARE you speak of Patientstar like that in a time of need! Not only is our leader going to kit but her MATE has GREENCOUGH. You disgust me, you nasty old clump of fur! For someone to have such a lack of faith in Patientstar, a leader who has been there for everyone here more moons than they even remember... It's an abomination. Starclan spoke to me when I was sleeping; It's why I was late."_

_She paused, and continued on, the same cloudiness coming over her eyes as before._

_"Greenleaf will bring life;_

_Warriors will disappear._

_Their returns' shall bring strife_

_and this is painfully clear:_

_Twolegs __**will**__ infiltrate ThunderClan."_


	2. Seperation

Patientstar seemed puzzled, and was obviously mulling it over in her head.

"The only thing that we are able to do now is protect ourselves from twolegs. For some reason StarClan has willed this to happen, and I will accept it." She said.

Shocked faces looked up to the Sunrock, totally unaware of what was to happen next.

Just then, an obnoxiously loud roaring noise echoed throughout the camp; Immediately causing widespread panic. Almost everyone split up into groups to investigate the noise but I, unfortunately, found myself to be one of the very few cats alone. Shadowfire, Wolfheart, Risingstorm, and Eaglesoul were nowhere to be found; Although I was pretty sure they had found eachother along the way.

Somehow, as if my subconcious itself knew what was to happen next, I felt a tremendous sinking feeling.

I heard Shadowfire's yowl, picking it out from the echoing symphony of the clan, and raced towards it. The solitary sound lead me to the nearest forest opening, where I found the group being annihallated by a purple-black portal. I practically roared as I myself also became consumed.

"EMBERGAZE!" Eaglesoul screamed hysterically.

I felt as if I had just ran into a meadow filled with sharp, skin piercing, nettles. I gasped as I felt the pain explode across the perimeter of my body like a million little timebombs underneath the skin. By this time, it had become way too overwhelming, and I allowed myself to graciously accept unconciousness.

_-x-x- Third person-_

Lightningblaze groggily opened up her eyes only to find she was in a white room, laying on a red comforter and gold pillows. She not only didn't recognize the place, but had no idea about what happened in the last few hours, her friend's transformations, nothing.

Shock enveloped Lightningblaze in it's tight, inescapable grip. How the hell did she end up being a two leg?

_'What is this!__'_ Lightningblaze thought, tears of frustration and fear spilling down her pale face.

She screamed, her voice echoing louder as the seconds passed.

A spiky,red-haired man burst into the room, his voice calm and familiar.

"Lightningblaze... I'm so sorry for doing this to you; I didn't ever intend to hurt you. " Shadowfire said.

Lightningblaze looked up at him unblinkingly although she understood every word he said.

"I...S-shadowfire, You did this?" Lightningblaze replied, taking in the beautiful alien sound.

He sighed, "No, not technincally. Owlsight wanted to go home, and dragged us- Er - You guys into it. "

"Home?" Lightningblaze sat up, pushing her layered medium brown hair out of her pale face.

(A/n: No, I'm not really that naive.)

"Yeah, our nonexistence started here, in the Castle that Never Was. My name isn't Shadowfire, but Axel- Got it memorized? We will probably have to give you a new name while we figure out what sent us here so painfully. Once we fix the portals, you guys can go home, but for now you are stuck here." Axel/Shadowfire said.

"AXEL, DINNER IS READY -" A female's voice echoed throughout the castle, coming steadily closer " SO GET YOUR SULKY ASS OUT HERE! She OBVIOUSlY isn't-"

Her firey curly hair was shoulderlength and naturally layered. Lightningblaze found herself blown away by the sheer beauty of the alien-like creature in front of her.

"LIGHNINGBLAZE!" Eaglesoul squealed, barely giving her enough time to get up before she hugged her.

"Eaglesoul?" She asked.

As they pulled apart, Lightningblaze noticed something that hadn't been apparent to her before.

"You're going to kit soon ...?" Lightningblaze asked.

Eaglesoul smiled somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah, and Embergaze doesn't even know."

Lightningblaze nodded, understanding the pain in her hazel eyes, noting that the green around the edge made them even more different than when they were cats.

"It'll work out somehow." She said.

" Guys, we should probably get to the food before Demyx destroys it." Axel added in.

"True that, I'm starving." Eaglesoul said.

Lightningblaze nodded, following the two in the gigantic hallways to the main room, which likely hadn't existed prior to their entrance in this world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later...

-x-x-x-x-

"Oh so that's what that means... Hm... Alright-" Lightningblaze said.

"Yup." Risingstorm replied, flipping her black hair.

"Excuse me for a moment..." Lightningblaze/Aune said, a strange gleam in her eye.

_**Swear words and sounds of fighting erupted in the hallways as soon Lightningblaze left the room. Zexion's whimpers could be heard clearly throughout the castle.**_

"I swear, if Aune ever lets him live this down I'll be pretty surprised. She _still _holds a grudge about having no known siblings and she doesn't even know who her mother is!" Roxas joked.

"Well, at least I didn't get stuck with the name AUNE, " Risingstorm/Amy laughed.

Axel shook his head.

"You guys gossip like old ladies, I swear! It's like I'm the only MAN around here!" Axel said halfheartedly.

Demyx laughed, "Yeah for all you know, I'm a girl!"

Eaglesoul rolled her eyes, "No, I saw your ass when we were cats. You had a pair, they were just _tiny_ and _shriveled."_

Everyone looked at her in shock until she burst out laughing, louder than the others had before. They all joined in but as always it eventually died down.

"So you were looking at my ass?" Demyx finally inquired.

"Yeah, _that's_ what it was." Eaglesoul/Ysh said, still kind of laughing.

"Don't deny it! Can you even imagine what it's like to be a human and have to be born as a KIT? We were ALL staring at eachother's asses. I admit though- Mine was the best." Axel said, winking.

"Aune would SO agree." Amy said.

At the faint reminder of ThunderClan, Eaglesoul/Ysh was reminded of Embergaze and suddenly found herself lonely although she was around many of her friends. Just then, Aune entered the room free of any injuries.

"He is SO my bitch." Aune said, giggling as she entered. However, when she realized that Ysh was upset her mood changed.

"Whose ass am I kicking now? Seriously... I shouldn't have to kick everyone's ASS-" She continued, but was cut off by Demyx.

"IT WAS ALL AXEL!"

Glares ensued.

"Ugh. Ysh, do you wanna go hang out for a bit and talk about it?" Aune said.

"No, I think... I think I'd rather be alone right now." Ysh said, on the verge of tears.

She left the room slowly, the tension intensifying with a great force.

-x-x-x-

WARNING!

ANGST AHEAD!

Ysh's P.O.V.

Tears fell freely down my face, slipping off of my chin and hitting the floor at an alarming rate. Everything I saw was blurry, I realized, as I ran toward what I hoped was an open door. As I passed through the wall, yes the wall, it registered to me that something was wrong. So I stopped and sat down in the darkness. Was this like some sort of Room of Requirment like in those Harry Potter books Axel is always yammering on about? I sighed.

'At least I'll get some peace and quiet for once.'I thought, the tears from earlier spilling down my face again in a violent race to the floor.

Embergaze was everything and saw everything the others were too distracted to see. He would have realized how much I missed him the second I was gone... Embergaze would have heard it in my yowl, which was probably pretty sorrowful.

If I could have anything in the world right now, I would have Embergaze. I would have him right here, right now(I really am trying not to think dirty here) and we would be talking again. We'd laugh over the most idiotic things we could think of, like the word necrophiliac. Who would even come up with such a thing?

Everything about me in that moment screamed for him to be there; If I believed in wishes he would have been there long before this time.

'What the hell am I even doing here? I don't need to wallow in self pity- I'm pregnant, not emo dammit!' I thought, getting up for the first time in twenty minutes. After a moment of just standing there I realized that this room was simply that; A room with black walls and no windows. Then, I wondered why I was there in the first place. Surely there was no possible way I could seriously run through a wall. Was I on drugs or something? Did Zexion slip me something without my realizing it?

Suddenly, a wavering blinding light appeared in the center of the room which, naturally scared the crap out of me. The light then faded a bit, and an older, weirder version of my human form appeared to me grinning like a serial killer. Somehow, I managed to delude myself into thinking that it was comforting.


	3. Back to Square One

"Yo, I'm Komatsu; I'm here because Blair is making me present you with what you truly desire. Embergaze can be with you in this world but I promise you, it will be _just_ as painful as it is now that you are seperated if not more." Komatsu said.

"Will he be alright? Will he live?" I asked.

"He will be perfectly fine but you won't be." She said.

"I know this is selfish but you know my answer." I responded.

Komatsu nodded and suddenly I was ejected out of the room almost as if I had fallen off of a monster while it was moving across the Thunderpath.

I landed on my back next to the wall.

"OUCH!... Fucking Komatsu."I cursed.

x.x.x.x.x

The next morning I woke up to find myself in my normal form again, on my designated two-leg bed. It was strange and awkward being a cat again, as I had just gotten used to being a two-leg. Could there be something wrong with me? Certainly none of the others had ended up this way. In fact, I found myself much heavier with kits then I had felt as a two-leg. With much distaste, I decided that I would probably needed to find everyone in order to alert them of what had happened to me.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason I had changed. Suddenly the images of Komatsu and her promise of a wish flooded my mind.

The hiss I heard was loud and threatening. The fact that I nearly jumped sixteen feet up in the air told me that for one, I was in danger and two, I was REALLY out of touch being a warrior-Er, queen. Who really cares anyway?

"Why would you do this to me?" Embergaze said, all sixteen pounds of him emanating regret and betrayal.

I turned around and faced him, ready to lose myself within the words/emotions that were so magically entwined in my chest.

"Do what to you? This entire time I have been trapped here, wanting desperately to be able to tell you that these kits are yours... That no matter what was going on, your name was the one on my lips. The one name I called while in distress. Even as I was falling through the portal, expecting myself to die sometime soon because of all the pain- I was hoping wherever you were that you were okay. So tell me exactly what I did to hurt you?." I argued.

"You _abandoned_ our clan to be a kittypet! In fact, you ALL did and guess what?RiverClan ATTACKED us in our time of need! Patientstar is on her last life now and Shadowfire can't even take her place if she dies while I'm gone because HE ISN'T THERE EITHER!" He growled circling me as if I was his prey.

"How is it my fault that bees-for-brains Owlsight did this to us? He sucked us all into it and we can't even go back! Guess what you idiot? YOUR STUCK HERE TOO!" I yowled, holding strong in a defensive stance toward the one cat I ever loved.

"It doesn't matter anymore EAGLESOUL! IT JUST DOESN'T! They think you've left for good, and won't accept you now! We can never be together now...and.. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Embergaze screamed.

After that moment, I lost myself in a battle of sorrow. How could I stay angry when what he said was true?

"When the kits are old enough, they are going with you. They did nothing wrong...I'll just be a rogue and live on the outskirts of two-leg place. I'll b-be fine." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Eaglesoul... I'm so sorry." He said, his voice cracking.

"I know."

Just then, Demyx burst through the door blasting Fall Out Boy on his Ipod.

"Oh shit! You're a cat again? Fuck! Ysh can you understand me?"He said.

I nodded, the urgency in his voice lost on me.

"I need to go get Zexion, so stay right there!" Demyx said.

"Why do we need that idiot here?" I said, glaring at Demyx.

"You are a cat again because you're going to kit really soon." He said.

Realization hit me, and fast.

"What about Embergaze?" I asked.

"Later! We'll do it later!" Demyx said panicking. He ran out the door at a surprising speed towards Zexion's room.

Embergaze seemed confused.

"Was that Dancingrain?"

"Yes, but call him Demyx." I said, laying down on the blue comforter.

He shrugged and curled around me protectively. Zexion was no friend of his now.

It didn't take long for the room to become utter chaos after everyone came into the room. I have to admit though, it was mostly because what Demyx said was true;In fact, it felt like the kits were trying to claw their way out of my abdomen. The pain was sharp and stayed for long periods of time. The bouts of time where I didn't have any pain were quick and few in between. This was even worse than the damned portal.

"I change my mind! I change my mind! I don't want any kits!" I yowled.

Aune laughed, which in turn caused me to be pretty pissed off. I was serious! This shit was painful! Why hadn't anyone told me?

"Damn you to the deepest pits of HELL Lightningblaze! DAMN YOU!" I screamed, furiously.

She deadpanned, and slowly backed away from me. I suppose that's because I looked pretty threatening for a silver furball.

Zexion was pretty neutral the entire time, and only came in direct contact with me when absolutely necessary. Which probably had something to do with Embergaze threatening to kill him every time he had to assist with the birthing; A total of three times, once for each kit.

The first one was a black, fluffy tom. He was somewhat large for a kit, which brought a proud smile to Embergaze's face. His mewls were loud and elongated which hinted that his lungs were pretty strong; A good sign despite that I was sure now that he would end up being a handful.

The second kit was a dark she-cat with extremely sheek fur that I was sure would carry on into Warriorhood. She was only a bit larger than her older brother, although the difference was apparent.

The last was a small silver furred tom-cat. He was the most quiet out of the group, but it honestly didn't surprise me. Not all kits were loud like I had been all those moons ago.

"What are we going to name them?" Embergaze asked.

This hadn't even occured to me.

"Uh, how about... Blackkit for the she-cat, and Burningkit for the tom who looks like you the most?" I asked

He nodded.

"What about the silver tom? He seems so frail...Perhaps you should go with a less powerful name? Like... Like... Gemkit." Demyx added, now perfectly calm.

"Gem? Like.. Shiny?" Embergaze said, momentarily distracted.

"Shiningkit! That's it. He'll be Shiningkit, or Shiny for short." I said, a maniacal grin spreading across my face.

"We _aren't_ calling him Shiny for short." Embergaze said sternly.

I shrugged.

"Whatever."

When I looked up at Lightningblaze, I knew there was something wrong. I also knew that I couldn't do anything about it in my current position. In six weeks Embergaze and I would be gone. Would Lightningblaze choose to stay here? It was no secret that she cared about him.

I brushed the thoughts off and continued to watch my kits squirm about. They mewled at me, deaf and blind. I knew they hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, but I mewled back anyway. I could vaguely remember my mom telling me about the world and what it was like as a kit before my eyes had opened.

The next week passed quickly and I found myself with three kits who were already stumbling around. Their eyes were open and ears were already functionable. It was strange because kits weren't _supposed_ to be at this stage until three weeks of age. I wondered silently to myself about it, and could tell the others thought the same.

Burningkit was probably the most determined out of the group and spent much time trying to get used to walking. Despite most of his efforts though, he usually ended up bumping into something. Blackkit and Shiningkit on the other hand, were perfectly fine laying next to me, talking. They knew that it would take time to get used to and it would be best not to push it too much.

"Mom? Do you think we'll be great warriors like you and daddy someday?" Blackkit asked curiously.

"Of course!Why wouldn't you be?" I replied.

"I don't know." She said, blinking her gold eyes at me.

I brushed it off, and looked around the room for any sign of something to do. There was nothing.

'I am going to go out of my mind...'

Shiningkit looked up at me, his eyes two different colors. One amber and one gold. I gave him a comforting lick to his head, watching him stare off into space. I only began worrying a little when his eyes clouded over.

"Shiningkit? Are you alright?" I asked, slightly fearful of his answer.

"Yeah... Mommy, what does the forest look like?" He asked thoughtfully.

I smiled and began explaining that it would be much too hard for a kit to understand without seeing it first.

"I'm here to make sure you and your kits are healthy. I'm the closest thing you have to a doctor so just deal with it."He said, acting as if he could honestly care less.

Zexion stepped into the room catiously and I glared at him with as much fury as I could muster.

I got up as fast as I could and nudged my kits behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom emanating from my voice.

"I'm here to make sure you and your kits are healthy. I'm the closest thing you have to a doctor so just deal with it."He said, acting as if he could honestly care less.

"Fine, but I will gouge your eyes out without any hesitation if you harm even just one hair follicle on their heads!" I growled.

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know by now? I would never hurt you. Ever. I couldn't." He said, picking up Burningkit by the scruff to examine him. Burningkit glared at him but didn't protest.

"I see..." The evil bluenette said, putting Burningkit down and writing something down in his lexicon.

A light flashed which caused me to roll my eyes.

'Show off...'I thought.

Zexion was a cat again, which gave Burningkit the opportunity to attempt pouncing at him. A very new scratch flanked his side, causing Burningkit to puff out his chest in pride.

Just as Zexion was about to retaliate, I jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He must have been surprised because he just lay there staring at me fearfully.

"Don't. Touch. My kits." I hissed, swatting at his face hard, probably bruising it.

I jumped off of Zexion and turned to Burningkit.

"As for you, it is considered very ruthless to hurt someone who hasn't done anything to you. Don't do it again."

"But mom, he's hurt you before!" He said, defending himself.

"That's besides the point. Go to bed with your brother and sister. It's nap time." I said.

"I'm not tired-"

With one glare from me, he went to lay down next to his siblings.

I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all psycho mommy on you. I just... It's instinct you know?" I said, and nudged the still laying down, shocked Zexion on his side. The scratch bled profusely. Which was alarming because I wasn't even aware that a kit could do so much damage on a fully grown cat. I cleaned the wound after fetching a washcloth and pressing it against the scratch to stop the fact, the wound was much worse than it had first was just then that I realized with much disdain I'd have to get Demyx to heal him. I could probably try doing it, but because I wasn't the best healer out of the group I'd probably just hurt myself.

Did I mention that? Since we've been in this world for a while, we've gained special abilities. Such as elementalism and the ability to cast spells.(Sorcery) As for me I haven't found my Element yet, although everyone else has. Excluding Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion of course. After all, they lived here even before we had been born.

Amy/Risingstorm burst into the room.

"EMBERGAZE IS MISSING!" She screamed.

The kits awoke, and all three of them were mewling with worry.

What was I going to do now?


	4. Returning to Where we Originated

"Shh, calm down guys." I said calmly, nudging them with my head for comfort until they calmed down. Just then, I morphed into my human form.

When they finally fell back asleep, we fixed up Zexion and then left to the hallway to talk.

"Roxas is gone too." Amy said, tears slipping down her face for the first time in a while.

I hugged her, wishing that things would get easier for us.

I let go.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked.

"The warrior dimension." She said.

I nodded solemnly.

"They've abandoned us then." I said.

"No, I think they just need time to themselves." She responded, her hazel eyes glittering.

"Oh..." I said.

"Um, also... Lightningblaze and Axel left earlier to go to a doctor's appointment. Do you have any idea what that is about?" She asked.

"No, not really." I said, somewhat confused.

'Did Aune accidentally light something on fire again?...'

"The little ones will be up soon, would you mind watching them for a minute? I'd really like to take an actual shower for once." I said, looking at her questioningly.

Amy nodded.

"Definitely. Do you want me to shapeshift so that I'm their size?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. They need to rest though, so not much playing. They aren't supposed to be so developed. We can only hope they never figure out how to morph into this kind of form. It could stunt their growth this early." I said.

She smiled, "That's what I was thinking."

I then exited the hallway and made my way towards the bathroom, ready to enjoy a nice hot shower.

* * *

**Risingstorm's Point of View.**

I entered the room, glad to be babysitting. I've always had a soft spot for kits. Especially when I know their mommy. I sat down on the bed next to them ,placing my arms at my sides, and closing my eyes. I took in a deep breath and allowed myself to imagine I was in my warrior form, only that this time I was about the size of a three week old kit.

Suddenly, a bubbly sensation filled my chest that spread alarmingly fast around the rest of my body. When it ceased, I opened my eyes again and allowed myself to adjust to such a small body.

I took a deep breath in and curled up next to Blackkit, who seemed to be shivering.

She whimpered slightly in her sleep, worrying me for the millionth time since she was born.

It was amazing to me that even though they weren't mine, I loved them like they were. I smiled as Burningkit began to stir.

"Shh, honey. Everyone else is still asleep." I said.

He nodded and got up on his wobbly legs, attempting to walk towards me.

I allowed him to, proud that he didn't fall even once.

"What do you want to do when you become a warrior?" I asked him as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know, maybe I'll be a leader someday. Doesn't Burningstar sound cool?" He said somewhat excitedly.

I nodded.

"I didn't ever think Wolfheart would go for someone like me... Someday you will find love as well, and it will probably be unexpectedly." I said, giving my knowledge to the small kit.

"What if no one wants me to be with them? Like what happened to Graystripe!" Burningkit asked.

"Well, to be honest, when it comes down to it by the time you fall in love with someone...It won't matter what others think of the two of you together because you will complete eachother." I said.

"Oh."

"It's nothing that a kit needs to be worrying about. You will be fine honey. I promise."

He looked up at me, his amber eyes holding more knowledge than they should.

Slowly, his brother and sister also stirred.

Shiningkit immediately began swatting at his sister, who mewled fiercely at him.

I could already tell she wasn't a morning person.

Blackkit then began hissing at him, arching her back in a defensive position.

'Damn, she's going to be one hell of a force to handle when she is a teenager...'

"Blackkit! Don't bother with that, he isn't worth it."

"No, but he deserves it!" She growled, backing down anyway.

* * *

**-Five hours later-**

**Third Person**

Aune was nervous, and everyone knew it. She seemed very unsure of herself, green eyes darting about under the side fringe of her brown hair.

"So, I've called you guys here because I have something really important to tell you..." She said, looking up at Axel who stood next to her calmly for support. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a brief peck on her cheek.

"We went to the doctor's office today and they ran some tests to see if I was doing well. I am, but they also had other news to give me. I'm-"

"We're pregnant!" Axel said, grinning from excitement.

The silence was deafening in the previously loud room.

Amy and Ysh(Eaglesoul) both squealed with glee. No wonder she had been acting so weird!

Aune then stood in front of Axel, almost protectively.

"What? Do you want more than just one f-" Ysh began but was interrupted.

Suddenly, Embergaze and Roxas burst into the room.

"Is-Is, the room clean?"They gasped in unison.

"Yeah..." Aune said.

Then, an unbelievably tall blunette that was extremely busty entered the room. Her eyes were a slate grey.

"Patientstar?" Amy asked disbelievingly.

"Your friends here have spent hours in our world convincing me to be here, and I can see why. Anyone who wishes to return to the clan, may." She said generously.

Aune looked at Axel, and then all of the friends around her.

She couldn't just leave him, and he wouldn't return there because he knew it wasn't where he belonged.

It didn't take much for her to realize this would be goodbye.

"It's okay man... Come here." Ysh said.

Aune hugged her wordlessly.

"Is this akward for just me?" Embergaze said.

"Nope." Axel agreed.

...?

"Where's Amy and Roxas?" Embergaze asked.

Aune let go from the ridiculously long goodbye hug.

"They said something about the wizarding dimension... Like they needed to pose as someone to get this guy named Harry to kill this random ass snakey dude?"Demyx said.

"You sound like a hippie." Aune said.

"Shut up! I'm not a hippie!" He said, and began to chase a screaming Aune around the room.

"AGHHHHH I'M GONNA DIIEEE!" Aune screamed.

"... Maybe if we back away slowly they won't notice we left..." Axel said jokingly.

Aune turned briefly, as if she was going to punch him in the face but was interrupted by a tackle from Demyx.

"I would appreciate it if you could all calm down and listen."Patientstar said, glaring at them.

Just then, Zexion entered the room.

"Demyx, come on. I believe it's time we leave castle oblivion and go on an adventure of our own. I'm tired of these idiots and their drama."

Demyx looked up at him and smiled.

"Damn! Is everyone getting som-"Ysh said, but was interrupted by a glare from Patientstar.

"I need to know who is going to come back to the clan and who isn't. They won't accept you if you are gone much longer." She said.

Axel stood up, "I don't belong there, so I won't allow myself to hold residency there. However, I'll visit often with our future kits and Lightningblaze as to prevent the need of a new deputy."

Patientstar nodded, and looked to Embergaze and Eaglesoul.

"Are you two and the kits the only ones coming?" She said.

They nodded.

"Well, lets be off then." Patientstar said.

"See you guys later." Embergaze said.

Eaglesoul just nodded, after all she was preoccupied with the kits now in her arms. Embergaze then lifted his hand in the air and lead them through a purplish black portal, never to return to this world.

'Our paths may not cross again, but our children's will...' Axel thought.


End file.
